


Love you

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Coco!verse, Harry Potter!AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oddio. Oddio. O mio Dio. Cazzo. È esattamente da te renderla una cosa... come se fosse ovvio e...naturale e..banale e... Cazzo! Ti odio!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chiara).



> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

  
  
  
  
 Zayn era affacciato alla finestra e stava fumando. Era un'ora improponibile del mattino, Harry era ancora a letto, addormentato in posizione fetale, morbido e caldo e ispirante coccole - non che Zayn lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Quel bastardo gli aveva rubato tutte le coperte durante la notte. Faceva un freddo cane.  
  
L'atmosfera era assolutamente placida, sfumata e domestica, il genere di cosa che Zayn non si sarebbe mai aspettato di riuscire ad avere prima di Harry, troia com'era. Era una bella sensazione.  
  
Venne un sospiro dal letto, seguito dal fruscio delle coperte, segnalando che il ricciolino si era svegliato. Lo poteva immaginare perfettamente anche senza voltarsi, mentre si strofinava gli occhi con una mano, ne apriva uno e dava un'occhiata alla sveglia per poi sbuffare e...  
  
"Uff... che cazzo ci fai sveglio Zayn? Sono le sei."  
  
Zayn non rispose. Harry continuò: "Stai fumando?"  
  
L'ex Corvonero spense la sigaretta nel portacenere e si voltò emettendo un suono non impegnativo. Si appoggiò coi gomiti sul davanzale e fece: "Ti amo."  
  
"Mmh, sì, torna a letto un altro..." Harry si bloccò. Si tirò su a sedere.  
  
"No aspetta. Che cos'hai detto?"  
  
"Che ti amo."  
  
"Zayn, era tabacco o altro quello che stavi fumando?"  
  
"Harry, sono sobrio e perfettamente in me. Ti amo. Mi sono solo reso conto che è più di un anno che stiamo insieme e non te l'avevo mai detto, ma, cazzo, non è che sia così bravo a nascondere quel sorrisino beota che mi viene quando fai... beh, praticamente qualunque cosa, o lo sguardo adorante che mi sento rivolgerti ogni volta che emetti fiato, neanche, non lo so, ti splendesse il sole dal culo! E se lo facessi sarei solo un'idiota. Quindi niente. Ti amo."  
  
Harry sbarrò gli occhi: "Oddio. Oddio. O mio Dio. Cazzo. È esattamente da te renderla una cosa... come se fosse ovvio e...naturale e..banale e... Cazzo! Ti odio!"  
  
Improvvisamente era in piedi e stava prendendo rabbiosamente a pugni il petto di Zayn: "Merlino! Ti odio, ti odio, ti odio! Non ti sopporto cazzo! Erano mesi, anni che lo aspettavo, me lo sogno pure la notte, cazzo, non capisci e poi vieni qua e me lo dici così.. DIO! Non ti sopporto cazzo ti... odio, ti odio... cazzo.. .tu e quella... tua cazzo di faccia perfetta con quegli occhi inverosimili! Merlino ti odio... e quella bocca e quel cazzo di sorriso no, Dio, ti odio!"  
  
Tra le invettive Harry aveva preso a baciare furiosamente e a mordere Zayn, picchiandolo e graffiandolo. Lo buttò sul letto avventandoglisi sopra e continuando a esprimere la sua frustrazione.  
  
"Non riesco a crederci! Come... hai... potuto? Stronzo! E tutte quelle volte che... oh, non ce la faccio, ti odio! Milioni di volte che ci provo io, a dirtelo... e ogni volta mi mordo la lingua perché no, lo spaventerei... e invece, così, dal nulla... fanculo! Vaffanculo Malik!" Harry stava ringhiando ormai e le lacrime pungevano sugli occhi. Zayn ne aveva sentite un paio cadere sulla sua pelle.  
  
Erano entrambi nudi dalla notte precedente e l'ex Serpeverde non stava dando al suo compagno molta chance di non eccitarsi con il suo comportamento. Non che lui stesso non avesse già un'erezione che reclamava attenzione.  
  
Rapidamente, decise di dedicarsi al collo di Zayn, lasciando morsi e succhiotti. Premette due dita contro le labbra del moro, tacitamente chiedendo che le succhiasse, compito a cui si accinse con subito, con grande perizia e abbondante saliva.  
  
Quando Harry ritenne che la lubrificazione fosse sufficiente, spostò la mano, baciando sulle labbra l'ex Corvonero e portando l'indice sulla propria apertura, che non indugiò a penetrare. Era abbastanza rilassato per il rapporto della sera precedente, perciò sapeva che prepararsi con due dita e piuttosto velocemente gli sarebbe stato sufficiente. Infatti mosse prima uno solo, poi entrambe le dita dentro e fuori di sé, allargandole a forbice e cercando di essere più rapido possibile: voleva Zayn dentro di sé, a fondo e voleva scoparsi sul suo cazzo per la sua sola soddisfazione, per sfogare la frustrazione. Se quel coglione nemmeno veniva, tanto meglio.  
  
Una volta che si ritenne approssimativamente pronto, si posizionò sopra i fianchi di Zayn, senza toccarlo. La mano scura del ragazzo gli sfiorò la fronte spostandogli un ciuffo con dolcezza, mentre il moro lo guarda con intensità negli occhi. Cazzo. Perché doveva sempre essere così... familiare e rassicurante e tutto quello che Harry voleva, ma non in quel momento, in cui desiderava solo graffiare, picchiare, dare sfogo alla propria frustrazione?  
  
Il ricciolino circondò con la mano l'erezione di Zayn e la guidò a far breccia in sé senza staccare lo sguardo arrabbiato da quello innamorato dell'altro, che fece solo montare la furia in lui. E l'ex Corvonero sembrava saperlo e farlo apposta, a giudicare dal suo sorriso. Perfetto.  
  
La risposta di Harry venne nel lasciarsi scivolare seduto completamente sul membro di Zayn. Dandosi appena qualche secondo per respirare, si impose un passo selvaggio alla scopata. Non esisteva nulla se non il piacere dato dall'avere il moro dentro di sé, i loro gemiti e gli occhi di Zayn.  
  
Entrambi i ragazzi persero la cognizione del mondo al di fuori dei loro corpi. I loro movimenti in sincrono non si protrassero a lungo prima dell'orgasmo.  
  
Harry collassò sul petto di Zayn, tirando su con il naso e con le lacrime agli occhi: la sua frustrazione si era consumata, ma si sentiva ancora... non riusciva a capire bene cosa non andasse, ma non andava.  
  
Per parte sua, l'ex Corvonero era confuso: aveva ammesso di amare il suo ragazzo, che si era incazzato con lui perché non era stato abbastanza speciale ed erano finiti a fare sesso, ma ora Harry sembrava triste.  
  
Il silenzio scivolò pesante sui loro corpi abbracciati. C'era un'atmosfera come sospesa, in attesa di completamento.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto Zayn fece per alzarsi, voleva andare a prendere qualcosa per pulire un po' sia se stesso che Harry, ma il riccio lo bloccò.  
  
"Zayn... mi dispiace. Non so esattamente cosa mi sia preso. Ma ti amo anch'io."  
  
Zayn sorrise: "Ti amo anch'io."  
  
Il mondo sembrava essere tornato in ordine, ogni cosa al suo posto a gravitare nel modo giusto. Una risata nacque nel petto di Zayn: "Cazzo, siamo due coglioni."  
  
"Testicoli uniti per sempre." replicò Harry, per poi scoppiare a ridere a sua volta.  
  
Le risa riecheggiarono per minuti interi nella stanza, i due maghi non riuscivano a smettere: ogni volta che si calmavano un po', non appena il loro sguardi si incrociavano, ricominciavano a ridere più forte di prima.  
  
Finalmente, dopo un attacco di singhiozzo (di Harry) e dopo un tentativo di soffocamento (di Zayn), riuscirono a fermare la ridarella. Erano abbracciati sul letto, ancora sporchi e sudati e sembravano completamente fatti, pur essendo sobri al cento percento.  
  
Zayn confessò all'orecchio dell'altro: "Cazzo. Ricordami di fare una cosa del genere più spesso, Harry, eri... un dio. Cazzo. Ti amo." e lo baciò impetuosamente.  
  
Harry sorrise nel bacio e sussurrò a sua volta: "Zayn?"  
  
"Sì?"  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi e Harry sbatté le ciglia scure: "Vai a chiudere quella cazzo di finestra che mi sto congelando le palle?"  
  
 **  
**


End file.
